


The Ceiling

by my_soliloquy_chamber



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber
Summary: He lays in the dark staring up at the ceiling through his helmet.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Ceiling

* * *

  
He lays in the dark staring up at the ceiling through his helmet. Maybe he should take it off, they’ve all seen him now anyway, but having it off feels wrong. Like the absence of it chafes and pinches his skin. He’s lived too long under the Creed to feel freedom and relief when out of his suit.

  
He lays in the dark staring up at the ceiling through his helmet. The Razorcrest is gone. It had been so much more than a means of transport. It had been his home for so long. It was comfortable, he knew it and it knew him, they _fit_. 

He lays in the dark staring up at the ceiling through his helmet. The kid is gone. Delivered safe to his people. The time they shared was so short but felt like… It was comfortable, he knew the kid and the kid knew him. They _fit_. The loss of the child chafes and pinches.

He lays in the dark staring up at the ceiling through his helmet. His hand is clenched around the metal ball from the console on the Razorcrest. He thinks it’s probably a good thing the ship was destroyed. To step back onboard without the kid, settling back into a comfortable _fit_ when the ship couldn’t just fit him alone anymore...

He lays in the dark staring up at the ceiling through his helmet, but he can’t really see anything at all.

* * *


End file.
